The present invention relates to scraper-chain conveyors for use in mineral mining and to channel sections or pans therefor.
It is well known to construct a scraper-chain conveyor from a series of channel sections or pans interconnected end-to-end along which a scraper-chain assembly is circulated. It is also well known to construct each pan from a pair of side walls connected together with a welded-in-floor plate and to utilize a bottom plate to cover over the underside of the pan. A conveyor pan of this type is described in German patent specification No. 929,597. In this known construction, the bottom plate is connected to the main structure, i.e. the side walls and floor plate, by way of a hinge connection. This hinge connection permits the bottom plate to be pivoted away from the main structure for access to the lower run of the pan. It is sometimes necessary to remove the bottom plate or else to displace the bottom plate laterally and this involves dismantling the hinge connection by removing the hinge pins. This can be an awkward time-consuming operation. Another disadvantage of this known construction is that the hinge connection is susceptible to soiling and damage in the harsh conditions encountered in a mine working.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an improved pan construction for a scraper-chain conveyor.